Just One Night (With You)
by randomtuna13
Summary: Nicole di Angelo atau Nico selalu ingin merasakan malam Prom. Ia tidak cantik, tidak pandai, dan tidak yang lain-lainnya. Dia hanya Nico. Dan saat ia akhirnya menemukan Prom-datenya, akankah ia berbahagia? / Will x Gndrbent!Nico x Gndrbent!Reyna, AU!
**Just One Night (With You)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

PJO, HOO, and any characters in it © Rick Riordan

Plot and dialogues are my made-up

I gained no financial advantages from this fanfiction.

 **Original Photo for Cover :**

tumblr

 **Warning :**

Genderbent!Nico, Genderbent!Reyna, AU!, Teenlit-ish!Plot, OOC, TWT

Some characters are genderbent for plot's necessity.

Some character's ages are not following the original source.

 **Summary :**

Nicole di Angelo atau Nico selalu ingin merasakan malam Prom. Ia tidak cantik, tidak pandai, dan tidak yang lain-lainnya. Dia hanya Nico.

Dan saat ia akhirnya menemukan _Prom-date_ nya, akankah ia berbahagia?

* * *

 **Just One Night (With You)**

" _You're perfectly damaged and there's nothing wrong with that._

 _Even diamonds form under pressure and look at how beautiful they turn out."_

 _ _—_ Nicole Torres_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Prolog**

"Bianca, apa kau pernah berciuman?"

Aku memandang wajah Bianca yang hanya disinari lampu senter perlahan memerah. Tanpa dijawabpun, sudah ketahuan apa jawabannya. Aku menyeringai.

"Pernah ya?" Bianca membenamkan wajahnya di atas bantal. Ia menggumam tidak jelas, seakan menyuruhku berhenti bertanya-tanya. "Apa kau melakukannya di malam Prom?"

Bianca mendongak dan wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting. Ia menjawab dengan malu-malu. "Ya."

Aku menatapnya penasaran. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Tidak tergambarkan." Kakakku memejamkan mata dan mendesah. Ia merona bahagia, bukan merona malu. "Seolah kau sudah menemukan orang yang tepat."

"Aku tidak akan pernah datang ke Prom." kataku pelan. Kesedihanku terdengar sangat nyata. Bianca membulatkan mata dan menoleh kepadaku.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Nico?"

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kamar di asrama kami yang sempit. Asrama yang menjadi tempat tinggalku dan Bianca adalah asrama untuk anak-anak yatim-piatu. Dan kami, anak-anak yatim-piatu tidak punya hak untuk memilih jenis kamar yang baik. Kami hanya menerima dan berterimakasih. Benar-benar tidak akan ada yang akan mengajakku ke malam Prom dengan gaun lusuh dan sepatu kets.

 _Ditambah nama panggilanku adalah Nico_. Lengkaplah sudah. Aku menggigit bibir. Bianca selalu memanggilku Nico —singkatan dari Nicole, padahal nama itu kedengaran seperti nama anak laki-laki. Coba, bayangkan saja! Siapa yang mau berkencan dengan gadis bernama Nico? Pasti sudah sinting jika mau.

"Aku tidak pantas ke Prom." Suaraku bergetar. Bianca mendekap kepalaku, hal yang selalu dia lakukan saat aku merasa sedih.

"Shhh.." Dia berbisik di telingaku. "Kau tahu, Nico, ada seseorang yang namanya sama denganmu. Namanya Nicole Torres. Dia berkata bahwa berlian yang bagus terbentuk karena adanya tekanan. Semakin besar tekanan pada berlian itu, semakin cantik berliannya nanti."

Aku menatap Bianca, tidak mengerti. Ia tersenyum.

"Meskipun keadaan kita seperti ini, yakinlah bahwa ada seseorang yang akan menyayangimu dan mengajakmu ke Prom. Meskipun keadaan kita seperti ini, yakinlah bahwa ada berlian dalam dirimu yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang yang pantas untukmu."

Meskipun aku tidak terlalu mengerti, malam itu aku tertidur nyenyak dalam pelukan Bianca. Tertidur tanpa satupun kekhawatiran mengusikku. Tertidur dengan keyakinan bahwa akan ada yang mengajakku ke Prom, suatu hari nanti.

.

.

.

###

.

.

.

" _So, will you be my Prom-date?"_

Aku selalu membayangkan adegan itu dengan _setting_ yang sama. Aku dengan gaun berwarna merah dan sepatu hak tinggi bertali, dengan seorang laki-laki tampan berjas yang berlutut sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Sangat picisan memang. Dan klise. Dan aku tahu, kenyataan sudah ditakdirkan untuk berbanding terbalik dengan khayalan.

Aku hanya memakai kaos bergambar tengkorak dengan jaket penerbang lusuh dan celana jeans koyak. Lupakan sepatu hak tinggi bertali-nya, karena kenyataannya aku sedang menunduk dan tengah menatap sepatu kets usangku.

Cuma bagian laki-laki tampan itu yang benar. Meskipun ia tidak berlutut sekarang.

 _"_ Nicole di Angelo?"

Suara itu menyadarkanku. Will Solace dari kelas Fisika memintaku pergi ke Prom. Will si atlet panahan. Will si calon dokter. Will si cowok-dalam-daftar-sepuluh-besar-cowok-hot-di-Campe-High-School-berdasarkan-polling-pemandu-sorak-norak-Hypephrodite.

Iya, memang Will yang _itu._

"Um.. apa kau yakin tidak salah orang?"

Cowok ini tampan, dan menurut pengalamanku, cowok tampan selalu tertarik dengan cowok tampan yang lain. Siapa tahu dia keliru mengajak Nico yang perempuan.

 _Tapi, dia menyebut nama lengkapmu, dasar tolol._ Logikaku menyumpah. _Benar juga, tapi tidak ada salahnya memastikan._ Hatiku menyeringai.

Apa aku bilang menyeringai?

"Oh, tidak. Kau Nicole. Kita satu kelas di Fisika dan Sastra. Kau _lab-partner_ Hazel Levesque."

 _Apa dia barusan meng -_ googling- _ku?_

"Ugh.. kau tidak salah orang." gumamku. Will tertawa. Jenis tawa lepas, bukan tawa yang dipaksakan seperti saat Hazel tertawa mendengar lelucon basiku. Tapi, tidak bisa menyalahkan Hazel juga, sih. Dia selalu memelarkan batas kesabaraannya jika menghadapi humor garingku.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Um.. apa kau tahu bahwa Prom masih sekitar dua setengah bulan lagi?"

 _Dasar Logika tolol!_ Hatiku menyumpah.

Will menatap mataku. Benar-benar menatap mataku, seolah apa yang akan disampaikannya bukan hanya sekedar kata-kata untuk didengar. Ya Tuhan, apa aku sudah bilang, mata Will sangat indah?

"Itu artinya aku masih punya waktu untuk lebih mengenalmu." katanya pelan. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

Mendadak aku teringat Bianca. Apakah dicium seseorang rasanya lebih daripada ini? Jika ya, aku hanya bisa bilang satu kata.

Wow.

.

.

.

###

.

.

.

Semuanya gara-gara Hazel. Hazel Levesque, si _lab-partner_ ku itu. Jika bukan karena ia sekelas denganku di Fisika, ia tidak akan tahu bahwa aku benar-benar menginginkan Prom-Night. Bukannya aku bercerita padanya secara gamblang. Aku hanya pernah menyiratkan bahwa aku cemburu Hazel bisa pergi ke Prom dengan Frank Zhang, pacarnya. Dan tampaknya nada sedihku ditanggapi dengan serius.

"Ini ide Frank." sanggah Hazel saat aku menginterogasinya di kantin. Ia menghentikan memakan taconya dan menghadapku. "Dengar, Nico, kami cuma berusaha membantumu, kok."

 _Kami?_ _Apakah kau menyinggung bahwa kau cemburu saat Hazel mengganti 'aku' dengan kata ganti jamak 'kami', seakan dia dan Frank satu raga?_ Logikaku menyelidik.

 _Oh, diamlah_. Hatiku menggertak. _Mereka cuma berusaha membantu!_

 _Mereka? Maksudmu, dia._

Aku memijit dahiku, pusing dengan percakapan imajiner di dalam kepalaku.

"..dan Frank kenal Will." Hazel mengakhiri monolognya dengan nada penuh kemenangan. Aku nyaris tidak mendengar apapun dari ceramahnya, selain kata 'Will' di akhir kalimat.

"Apa?" tanyaku. Hazel membulatkan mata seolah ia berkata ' _Iya! Aku tahu! Hebat 'kan?'_

"Iya! Aku tahu! Hebat 'kan?"—dia benar-benar mengatakan hal itu—"Frank di kelas akhir dengan Will. Yah, kita tak pernah tahu, karena Frank tidak satu sekolah dengan kita. Lagipula, aku tidak terlalu suka mendengarnya berbicara tentang memanah dan Will dalam satu kalimat. Terdengar aneh."

"Will dan Frank satu klub memanah?" Aku baru saja berhasil menghubungkan serabut-serabut otakku.

"Duh, 'kan aku sudah bilang tadi, Nico!" gerutu Hazel. Ia menggulirkan bola mata.

"Oke, oke." Aku menengok ke sekitar sebelum berbisik ke telinga Hazel. "Dan apa yang didengar Frank dari Will? Apa dia membicarakanku?"

"Oh, ya. Tapi Frank tidak tahu bahwa yang dimaksud Will dengan Ratu Orang Mati itu kau." Hazel menatapku dengan mimik lucu, seolah ingin tertawa tapi takut menyinggungku.

Aku mencomot kentang gorengku dengan tidak bersemangat. "Eh, itu julukanku di kelas Sastra. Ratu Orang Mati. Hanya karena aku menghapal syair-syair yang depresi."

Hazel mengerang penuh simpati, mengurungkan niatnya untuk tertawa. "Pasti menyebalkan."

"Lucunya, tidak. Agak aneh juga bahwa julukan itu seolah memang menggambarkan aku." Aku merendahkan suaraku dan mengangkat satu tangan ke depan, memperagakan lagak Ratu yang sedang menyuarakan titahnya. "Aku Nicole, si Ratu Orang Mati, Putri Hades, sang Penguasa Dunia Bawah. Para manusia hidup, waspadalah!"

"Lumayan juga, Ratu kita."

Hazel tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresiku. Yang barusan berkomentar adalah Will Solace.

.

.

.

###

.

.

.

Siang itu ada kegiatan klub. Hazel dan aku berpisah karena kami memilih klub yang berbeda. Aku sempat mengeluh padanya, bahwa aku sangat malas mengikuti kegiatan klub hari ini. Tapi, Hazel tidak mau kuajak bolos dan aku terlalu pengecut untuk kabur sendirian. Maka di sinilah aku, setelah terpaksa bergabung, akhirnya aku berkeringat di dalam baju pelindungku usai kegiatan klub berakhir.

"Ini bahkan bukan Prom."

Aku menoleh dengan cepat ke arah suara itu. Sarkastis. Sinis. Benar-benar khas. Sesungguhnya, aku tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa yang mengatakannya.

Adrien Ramirez-Arellano. Semua orang memanggilnya Rein atau Reyn. Ia adalah satu di antara sedikit makhluk langka yang bersedia menjadi temanku. Meskipun dia ada di kelas senior, tapi dia masih mengelola klub anggar. Dan aku adalah salah satu anggotanya. Dia tipe orang yang tegas dan soliter. Dia penyendiri dan memiliki bawaan untuk sinis terhadap segala sesuatu. Sungguh mirip diriku. Mungkin itulah kenapa kami bisa dekat.

"Bukankah setiap pesta yang diadakan di masa SMA adalah Prom?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

Reyn mendengus. "Ayolah, Nic. Prom itu untuk murid yang akan lulus. Ini namanya pesta musim panas."

Tema pesta kali ini adalah _Hyperteé : Celebrate Your Summer!_ Nama yang sangat konyol. Tapi jelas Promnya—maksudku, pestanya sendiri memang ditunggu-tunggu hampir semua anak Campe. Apalagi ini adalah pesta pertama di musim panas. Dan sekolah kami tidak punya hari libur di musim panas, hanya ada kelas setengah hari. Itulah kenapa euforia pesta ini sangat terasa di udara. Dan rupanya Reyn memang sama sepertiku karena ia alergi udara beracun semacam ini. Meskipun bagiku, udara euforia ini malah justru terasa sangat menyenangkan.

"Yah, semua orang sepertinya selalu menggunakan satu istilah untuk kegiatan yang serupa." komentarku. Reyn menyipit memandangku, seolah berusaha mencari tahu apakah aku sedang bersikap sarkastis.

"Jadi, artinya kau punya _Prom-date_?" tanya Reyn setelah menghabiskan setengah botol air.

Mendadak aku gugup. "Maksudmu?"

"Oh, kau tahu persis apa maksudku." Reyn tidak pernah bertele-tele saat berbicara. Tidak juga saat bicara denganku. "Apa sudah ada yang mengajakmu?"

Kuputuskan bahwa Reyn adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang tidak bakal menertawakanku karena aku punya pasangan Prom. Aku menggangguk. Reyn membulatkan mata, terkejut.

"Yang benar?" Reyn mempermainkan pedang untuk latihannya, seolah serius mempertimbangkan untuk menusuk seseorang. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, ia bertanya dengan sangat pelan. "Siapa orangnya?"

"Will Solace." Aku harus menahan diriku untuk tidak nyengir. Gagal.

"Will Solace? Cowok polling Hypephrodite?" Reyn mengernyitkan dahi. Entah kenapa setelah mendengar tanggapannya, aku bersikap defensif.

"Iya, tapi Will di peringkat 9. Dan artinya, dia agak tidak terlalu diperhitungkan."

"Yang benar saja." Dia mendengus. Reyn tampaknya membenci semua laki-laki di daftar itu. Kecuali dua sahabatnya, Jason Grace dan Percy Jackson yang kebetulan sama-sama menempati peringkat teratas. Mungkin itulah kenapa dia sinis. Bisa saja, Reyn cemburu karena tidak ada di daftar.

"Oh, kau sedang memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa aku cemburu pada cowok-cowok polling itu?" Aku tersentak. Reyn tertawa seakan tahu jika tebakannya memang benar. Aku senang dia tertawa, membuatnya sedikit lebih manusiawi. "Polling itu konyol. Kau tahu Piper McLean? Dia ketua Hypephrodite. Dan dia bahkan tidak mengisi polling. Dia justru melarang hal semacam itu dilakukan anggota-anggotanya. Heran juga. Kupikir Piperlah yang membuat polling itu. Jason 'kan pacarnya."

Aku mendengar ada nada getir samar di akhir kalimatnya. Pernah ada selentingan bahwa Reyn naksir Jason, sebelum cowok itu jadian dengan Piper. Entah benar atau tidak. Aku tidak pernah menanyakannya pada Reyn. Itu urusan pribadinya.

"Jadi, Solace mengawalinya dengan baik, ya?" Reyn melepas pelindung dadanya. "Aku tidak tahu kau dekat dengan si Solace."

Pipiku memanas. "Kami sekelas di Fisika dan Sastra."

"Oh." Hanya itu tanggapannya. Setelah itu, Reyn membisu. Ia membereskan atribut latihannya dan pergi untuk berganti pakaian. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia melongok dari ruang ganti.

"Hei, Nic, aku harus pergi. Hylla meneleponku."

"Oke." jawabku. Reyn melambaikan tangannya dan menghilang dari balik pintu.

Entah kenapa, aku tidak yakin bahwa Hylla benar-benar meneleponnya.

.

.

.

###

.

.

.

"Nico!"

Tepukan itu lebih mengagetkan ketimbang suara yang memanggilku. Aku mendongak dan mendapati Will Solace berdiri menenteng ransel, sembari tangan kanannya mempermainkan kunci mobil dengan gantungan bergambar kuda terbang berlatar oranye.

"Kau menunggu Hazel?"

Aku mengangguk, sekuat tenaga berusaha agar tidak mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. "Ya."

"Dia ada kencan dengan Frank." Aku menatap ponsel yang diam di tanganku dengan tatapan kosong. _Kenapa Hazel tidak meng-smsku?_ Aku menggeram kesal. Will mempermainkan kunci di tangannya, sebelum melanjutkan, "Dia bilang, aku boleh mengantarmu pulang."

Wajahku pasti semerah kepiting sekarang. Padahal aku tidak suka seafood.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

 _Sepertinya hubunganmu dan Will hanya sampai pada tingkatan 'jadi-bagaimana' saja,_ Logikaku mencibir.

 _Diamlah, Will sedang melakukan pendekatan,_ hatiku membantah.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, mengusir percakapan imajiner itu. Will terkesiap kaget. Ia menunduk.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Aku memang lancang, menawarkan diri mengantarmu pulang." katanya pelan. "Aku akan pergi."

 _Logika sialan,_ rutuk hatiku. Kali ini aku menyetujuinya.

"Oh, bukan!" Aku berdiri dari bangku kayu, tempatku duduk. "Maksudku, tentu saja aku mau."

Will mengerjapkan mata. Aku menambahkan dengan pelan. "Maksudku, jika kau memang bersedia mengantarku."

Will tersenyum. Dan meskipun bibirku seolah sudah lama tidak tersenyum karena perasaan semacam ini, hingga aku khawatir bibirku mungkin sudah merengut secara permanen, aku lega bahwa aku masih bisa membalas senyuman Will.

.

.

.

###

.

.

.

"Kemana saja kau, Nicole? Ini sudah jam 8!"

Aku memutuskan bahwa kali ini, aku tidak akan mau ditindas Clarisse La Rue, kepala asrama yang baru. Enak saja, aku sudah ada di panti asuhan ini lebih lama dari dia. Seenaknya saja membentak-bentakku.

"Aku belum melewatkan makan malam 'kan?" kataku sembari melangkah menuju kamarku yang ada di ujung koridor. Clarisse bertubuh perkasa, tapi aku kuat walaupun kurus. Tidak perlu usaha berlebih untuk menyingkirkan dia yang memblokir jalan.

"Kau melanggar jam malam!" gertaknya.

Jam malam apanya? Aku bahkan tidak punya jam malam. Seluruh penghuni asrama hanya punya jam sore. Kami tidak boleh keluar lebih dari jam lima, kecuali jika sekolah mengirimkan pemberitahuan keterlambatan atau Mr. Ares, kepala panti kami sendiri yang memberikan izin tertulis —yang kemungkinannya lebih kecil daripada aku mendapatkan Mercedes dari kotak sereal.

Aku memang tidak langsung pulang ke asrama. Will mengajakku berputar-putar kota. Dan mengobrol. Dia sangat ramah, tidak peduli seberapa kakunya aku. Dia berhasil memancing sisi-sisi baikku yang tak banyak untuk keluar. Hampir mirip seperti cara Bianca mengurusku.

Aku menggigit bibir. Mengingat Bianca selalu membuatku sedih.

"Oh, dan kau akan mengabaikanku, Nona Kecil?" Clarisse mencekal tanganku. Pantas Connor Stoll punya bekas cengkraman tangan di pergelangannya. Rupanya nenek sihir ini yang mencetaknya. "Aku sudah dengar tentang Bianca. Pemberontak kecil itu! Kau mau menirunya?"

Aku menyentakkan tanganku. Dan mengigit bibir hingga bibirku berdarah, agar aku tidak menyumpahinya. Kakiku berlari dan hanya satu tujuanku. Kamarku.

Kamarku. Aku hanya butuh kamarku. Terkunci. Aman.

Sendirian.

.

.

.

###

.

.

.

"Dia pasti kakak yang baik."

Will tidak mengatakan kalimat penghiburan. Sama saat aku bercerita pada Reyn. Ia hanya memandangku dan mengerti. Ia tahu aku tidak suka dikasihani. Will juga tahu itu.

Kami ada di danau, agak jauh dari tengah kota. Will bilang, dia ingin menunjukkan tempat favoritnya padaku. Mungkin kami bisa berpiknik di sana. Kami bisa mengobrol banyak. Dan aku mengiyakan ajakan itu.

Will dan aku duduk di bawah pohon besar rindang. Di tengah teriknya matahari, hawanya justru sejuk. Kami mengobrolkan banyak hal. Lebih tepatnya Will menanyaiku dan aku menjawab, lalu melemparkan pertanyaan itu kembali padanya. Meskipun pola itu bakal terdengar sangat membosan bagi orang lain, kami merasa cukup nyaman.

 _Kami?_ Logikaku langsung merujuk pada Hazel dan Frank.

 _Iya, kami_ , hatiku menyetujui. Dalam hal ini, kami kompak.

Musim panas tidak pernah menjadi musim favoritku. Musim favoritku adalah musim dingin. Musim yang bikin depresi, kata Hazel. Tapi, Hazel hanya tidak tahu keseluruhan cerita mengapa aku tidak suka musim panas.

Dan benar, ini memang berkaitan dengan Bianca, kakakku.

Bianca selalu menjadi semacam pahlawan dalam hidupku. Di asrama kami yang kehidupannya mungkin sekeras kehidupan jalanan, Bianca menjadi pelindung kami. Ia orang yang bisa diandalkan, yang maju untuk membela anak-anak yang dibentak. Ia satu-satunya gadis berumur 15 tahun yang pekerjaan paruh-waktunya bisa dibawa pulang. Bianca menulis artikel di sebuah majalah remaja lokal. Suatu pencapaian yang luarbiasa di mataku.

Bianca mulai berkencan sejak ia jadi murid Junior di SMA Huntry. Tapi, meskipun ia punya pacar, tak sekalipun ia melupakanku atau anak-anak lain. Ia bahkan mengajak pacarnya ke asrama. Meskipun, ia tidak mengatakan dengan gamblang pada pengasuh bahwa laki-laki yang dibawanya itu berstatus pacar.

Bianca memiliki hidup yang sempurna dalam versiku. Ia jelas berbahagia. Dan cita-citaku yang paling sederhana adalah menjadi dirinya.

Tapi, segalanya berubah.

Agustus tahun lalu, Bianca tewas dalam kecelakaan saat ia hendak meliput suatu acara untuk artikel di majalah tempatnya bekerja. Hingga tiba-tiba, sebuah truk menabrak mobil convertible pacarnya dan Bianca yang tidak memakai sabuk pengaman tewas seketika. Pacarnya luka-luka, tapi ia selamat. Dan ia memutuskan bahwa cara terbaik untuk melupakan kejadian tragis ini, adalah pindah ke kota lain dan memulai hidup baru.

Hanya beberapa orang yang tahu kebenaran cerita ini. Kisah yang beredar adalah versi polesan yang menceritakan bahwa Bianca dan pacarnya mabuk, hingga mereka tidak melihat truk itu datang. Tapi, dalam otopsi, mereka bahkan tidak menemukan setetes unsur alkohol di darahnya. Dan aku tidak mau repot-repot menceritakan cerita aslinya pada orang yang jelas-jelas menolak untuk percaya.

"Pernahkah kau merindukan kakakmu?" tanya Will lembut. Aku menunduk memandangi robekan di bagian lutut jeansku. Aku takut menjawab. Suaraku selalu terdengar seperti tercekik, tiap kali aku menyebutkan sesuatu tentang Bianca.

"Ya," jawabku. Kucengkram erat-erat lututku, menjaga agar suaraku tetap stabil. "Aku selalu merindukannya."

Will meraih tanganku. Aku tidak pernah suka disentuh. Apalagi oleh lawan jenis. Mereka selalu membuatku bergidik ngeri. Tapi, anehnya, gestur Will sangat alami. Bukan gerakan yang biasa dilakukan laki-laki sebagai kedok untuk menyentuh.

"Dia juga pasti merindukanmu." katanya.

Aku mengangguk, mendadak justru ingin tertawa. "Dia setengah mati ingin melihatku datang ke Prom. Dengan gaun dan semacamnya."

Will mengetatkan genggamannya. "Dia pasti akan melihatmu pada saat itu."

Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah Bianca bisa merasakan kami membicarakan dirinya. Karena apa yang kutanyakan pada kakakku, pada dasarnya adalah agar aku bisa sampai di titik dimana aku berada sekarang ini.

"Nico, aku tahu aku sudah mengatakannya," Will berbisik pelan di telingaku. Kami duduk sangat dekat, hingga aku khawatir dia bisa mendengar detak jantungku. "Tapi, aku ingin menanyakannya sekali lagi. Dengan cara yang berbeda."

 _Wo-ho, ini dia,_ hatiku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

 _Semoga saja napasmu tidak bau taco,_ Logikaku menyeringai.

 _Apa?_ Aku menginterupsi secara imajiner.

" _Will you be my Prom-date?_ " Will menarik napas. _"My forever dance partner?_ "

Kali ini aku tidak menunduk. Aku mendongak, menatap mata Will. _"My answer will always be 'yes'._ "

Dan aku sekarang mengerti apa yang dikatakan Bianca saat kami berbaring di kasurku, setahun yang lalu.

Rasanya memang _wow_.

.

.

.

###

.

.

.

Aku tahu Reyn marah padaku saat aku memanggilnya di koridor dan dia tidak menoleh. Dia terus berjalan padahal dua sahabatnya, Percy Jackson dan Jason Grace menoleh padaku.

"Woi, Reyn, Nico memanggilmu." Percy menarik lengan Reyn, membuatnya tertarik ke belakang. Laki-laki itu menatapku dingin dan menurunkan penutup kepala jaketnya.

"Oh maaf." Reyn mencopot satu headset dari telinganya. "Aku tidak dengar."

Jason mengerutkan kening, seolah tidak percaya bahwa Reyn tidak mendengar panggilanku. "Memang apa yang sedang kau dengarkan?"

"Slipknot."

Aku nyaris menyemburkan tawa. Reyn? Slipknot? Aku tidak bisa menggabungkan dua kata itu. Reyn dengan Beethoven, aku percaya. Tapi Slipknot adalah pasanganku. Kugigit bibirku, mengingatkan bahwa Reyn sedang tidak dalam mood bercanda.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Reyn menyipitkan mata, menyelidik. "Tidak bisa, aku ada janji dengan dokter hewan. Argentum kena penyakit aneh."

Percy menepuk bahu Reyn sembari tertawa. "Yang benar saja, bung. Kau bilang Hylla yang akan membawa anjingmu ke sana."

Reyn melotot kesal pada Percy. Jason berdehem dan menarik lengan Percy, menggumamkan sesuatu tentang latihan skateboard dan kedai kopi, lalu buru-buru kabur dari kami.

"Aku tidak bisa." Reyn berkata dingin.

"Apa kau marah padaku, karena aku pergi ke Prom—maksudku, Pesta Musim Panas, dengan cowok polling Hypephrodite?" Aku benci istilah itu untuk menyebut Will, tapi paling tidak Reyn tahu bahwa pendapatnya masih penting bagiku.

Reyn mendengus. "Kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Well, kau memang marah."

Untuk sejenak, kupikir dia akan membentakku dan menyuruhku untuk enyah saja. Tapi dia mendekat dan memegang pundakku. "Kenapa kau harus pergi dengannya?"

Aku terkejut mendengar ada ketegangan dalam suaranya. "Dia memintaku. Kenapa aku harus menolaknya?"

Reyn mengigit bibir. Wajahnya menunduk menatap wajahku. Aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresinya. Reyn memakai topengnya.

"Dia.." Tampaknya Reyn tidak dapat menemukan kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan apa yang dipikirkannya. "Aku tidak suka si Solace."

Tersentak, aku mundur dan membuat tangannya lepas dari bahuku. "Apa?"

Reyn membisu. Aku pernah melihatnya marah, kecewa, sinis, dan skeptic, tapi aku belum pernah melihatnya _sedih_. Dan meskipun aku belum melihatnya, entah mengapa aku menyimpulkan bahwa perasaan itu yang sedang dirasakannya.

"Reyn.." Aku menatap matanya yang sekelam malam. Ia menatap balik padaku. "Will tidak seburuk yang kau kira. Dia baik dan benar-benar tulus mengajakku sebagai pasangannya."

Tidak ada tanggapan. Tapi, aku bisa melihat bahwa dagunya mengeras.

"Will tidak mengajakku karena iba." Tiba-tiba aku merona. "Bahkan mungkin.. kukira dia menyukaiku."

Cengkraman Reyn pada bahuku menguat.

Aku tergagap. "Maksudku, _kupikir_ dia menyukaiku. Siapa tahu kami bisa.."

"Jangan."

Kalimatku terpotong. Tatapan Reyn semakin intens. Aku mengerjap bingung. Sikap Reyn aneh sekali. Dia tidak pernah sekacau ini sebelumnya.

"Apa?" tanyaku pelan.

Tangan Reyn meraih bagian belakang kepalaku. Dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku.

 _Dasar Ratu Orang Mati tolol._ Logikaku memaki. _Bukankah segalanya sudah jelas?_

 _Oh, dia hanya tidak terbiasa._ Hatiku membantah. _Tapi, memang, sih, dia agak tolol._

Dan segalanya menjadi masuk akal.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi dengan orang yang kucintai." bisik Reyn.

Aduh.

.

.

.

###

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian di koridor itu, aku tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Reyn. Aku pernah bertanya pada Percy dan Jason, tapi mereka hanya saling bertukar pandang tanpa mengatakan satupun informasi yang berarti. Aku bahkan berusaha mengejar pacar-pacar mereka, Annabeth dan Piper, tapi sepertinya mereka juga punya kesepakatan tidak tertulis untuk tidak ikut campur urusan Reyn.

Prom —pesta musim panas— semakin dekat. Hazel dengan baik hati mengajakku pergi ke toko gaun untuk mencari sesuatu yang pantas untuk kupakai, tapi aku harus menolak karena tidak punya uang. Clarisse semakin kejam saja di Asrama, dia mendengar tentang Pesta itu dan dia sudah memberi isyarat akan menggetok kepala siapa saja yang datang ke sana. Bukannya aku peduli.

Will.. sulit rasanya bicara tentang Will. Aku masih suka berhubungan dengannya. Kami semakin sering pulang bersama. Ia juga mulai sebisa mungkin duduk di sampingku saat kelas Sastra dan Fisika.

Aku tidak bisa bohong, bahwa kekhawatiran terbesarku adalah mempermalukan Will di malam Prom. Dan sebenarnya, Reyn bisa saja menjadi pemecah masalahku jika ia tidak marah sekarang.

Argggghh! Kenapa dia harus menyukaiku?! Bikin rumit saja!

 _Dan mereka bilang wanita-lah yang rumit._ Hatiku berkata.

 _Wow, kau bijak juga_ , sahut Logikaku.

Mau tak mau aku setuju.

"Nico?"

Seseorang melambaikan tangan di depan wajahku. Wajah gadis berkulit gelap, Hazel.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut aku dan Frank ke White Shae's?" tanyanya lagi. "Mungkin saja ada diskon."

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak bisa, Hazel. Clarisse menyuruhku menata index penghuni Asrama sore ini."

Hazel memutar bola. "Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan dia?"

"Sejak aku tahu, dia masih menyimpan baju-baju Bianca." desahku. Untuk sesaat, Hazel tampak ingin membuka mulut lagi. Tapi, ia mengurungkannya.

"Oh, baiklah. Frank akan menjemputku setelah Fisika."

Aku mengangguk malas. "Oke, selamat bersenang-senang."

Hazel tersenyum menyemangati sebelum kembali sibuk mengotak-atik laporannya. _Huft_. Kuharap senyuman Hazel bisa menular padaku.

.

.

.

###

.

.

.

"Betapa menyedihkannya."

Aku menggertakkan bibir dan menulikan telinga, mendadak teringat pada sebaris lirik lagu di film yang suka ditonton anak-anak di Asrama. _Conceal, don't feel. Don't let 'em know._ Kuteruskan memilih baju di dalam koper tua itu.

"Untung saja, dia masih berpikir sehat untuk membeli barang-barang ini."

 _La la la la la la la~_ Kurentangkan gaun berwarna coklat kayu. Tidak, tidak. Terlalu besar.

"Ya ampun, siapa yang bakal memakai gaun norak semacam itu?"

 _Dum dum dum dum dum dum~_ Aku menarik sebuah gaun merah marun. Ini benar-benar indah. Aku mendadak teringat bahwa Bianca mungkin memakai gaun ini saat Prom.

"Kuharap pasanganmu tidak malu, kau memakai gaun orang mati."

Kata-kata itu tidak menembus telingaku. Kata-kata itu menusuk hatiku. Kututup koper keras-keras, hingga aku yakin engselnya rusak. Lalu, kurenggut kerah Clarisse dengan kasar. Membuatnya terkejut setengah mati.

"Hina aku semaumu, tapi jangan hina Bianca!"

Dan dengan sekali sentak, kudorong dia keluar kamarku. Kuhiraukan teriakan dan makiannya yang pasti menggema di seluruh koridor. Biarlah dia mengadu pada Mr. Ares. Biarlah aku terkena detensi nanti. Biarlah.

Yang benar-benar kubutuhkan adalah bantalku. Agar aku bisa berteriak dan menangis sepuasnya, tanpa orang lain tahu.

.

.

.

###

.

.

.

 _Waktu tidak terukur di Ogygia._

Kupikir aku pernah membaca kalimat itu di suatu tempat. Yah, kenapa harus di Ogygia? Di sinipun, waktu sulit terukur. Aku sempat kaget mendapati bahwa Prom tinggal dua hari lagi. Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa? Rasanya baru kemarin Will mengajakku ke Prom.

Aku berubah menjadi orang yang lebih gugup. Terutama di depan Will. Berkali-kali aku salah omong saat Mrs. Dodds menanyaiku tentang drama Macbeth. Dan aku benar-benar memecahkan satu tabung percobaan di kelas Fisika.

Kupikir dengan banyak bicara dengan Will akan membantu. Tapi, nyatanya tidak. Hubungan asmara menjadi sesuatu yang baru bagiku. Aku bahkan tidak yakin bahwa yang kujalani dengan Will bisa disebut hubungan asmara.

"Hei."

Will menepuk pundakku lembut. Ia menyunggingkan senyum sejuta wattnya dan duduk di sampingku. Hazel tidak bersamaku siang ini. Dan aku tidak bisa bergabung dengan Reyn di meja senior karena dia tidak menginginkanku.

"Hei." jawabku, merasa sedikit bersemangat.

"Sudah menyiapkan diri untuk prom?" tanyanya.

Aku mendesah. "Kurang-lebih. Aku menemukan gaun Prom Bianca."

Will langsung tertarik. "Sungguh? Apa kau akan memakainya?"

"Apa aku punya pilihan?" Aku tertawa hampa. Will mengernyit. "Setidaknya, lebih baik memakai gaun orang mati, ketimbang aku telanjang."

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Will menyentak tanganku, membuatku kaget. Kenapa dia marah? Apa yang salah? "Apa kau berpikir aku tidak jadi mengajakmu karena kau memakai gaun Bianca?"

"Aku—tidak—maksudku—" Kata-kata tidak bisa kususun dengan benar saat Will menatapku marah.

"Jangan merendahkan dirimu sendiri, Nico!" bentaknya. "Kau pikir aku keberatan kau memakai gaun kakakmu, alih-alih membeli gaun baru?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu." jawabku lirih. Masih kurasakan tatapan tajam Will di atas puncak kepalaku.

"Yah, kurasa kau bodoh sekali mengatakan itu. Gaun orang mati. Kau pikir Bianca akan merasa senang dengan penghinaan semacam itu?"

Aku mendongak, tiba-tiba merasa marah. "Aku tidak menghinanya!"

"Kenapa kau tidak menyebutnya gaun kakakmu saja?"

"Oh, ya, itu memang gaun kakakku dan kakakmu memang sudah meninggal! Apa itu akan mengubah kenyataan?"

Aku menatap Will marah. Marah pada kenyataan hidupku sudah cukup buruk. Dan marah pada Will menjadi semacam titik pemicu kemarahan yang sudah lama berada dalam diriku. Kenapa dia harus merasa sentimen dengan hal ini?

"Apa ada masalah di sini?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Reyn berdiri di sampingku dengan alis terangkat. Ia masih tampak kesal, tapi ada gurat kekhawatiran di matanya.

"Kurasa kami bisa mengatasinya." Will menjawab dengan bibir terkatup.

"Nico?" Reyn menatapku.

"Ya." kataku dengan susah payah. Anehnya, aku merasa sangat lemah saat ini. Air mataku seolah bisa jatuh kapan saja. Berbagai pikiran depresif melintas di benakku. Dan kata-kata yang menghantuiku sejak aku bicara dengan Bianca, terputar kembali. "Mungkin aku memang tidak pantas pergi ke Prom denganmu, Will."

Will terperangah. Reyn membulatkan mata kaget. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, karena pada saat itu, aku langsung menyambar tasku dan lari.

Aku, Nicole di Angelo, akhirnya melarikan diri dari masalahku. Aku, Nicole, di Angelo, akhirnya memutuskan bahwa aku tidak cukup kuat untuk tetap berpura-pura bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja. Aku, Nicole di Angelo, akhirnya menyadari bahwa aku hanyalah manusia biasa.

.

.

.

###

.

.

.

 _St. Roseyard._ Aku membaca tulisan melengkung di gerbang depan. Sudah agak lama, sejak aku mengunjungi tempat ini untuk terakhir kalinya. Singgah kemari merupakan hal yang meninggalkan jejak kesedihan begitu dalam padaku sehingga aku berhenti melakukannya sejak awal Januari.

Tapi, aku kembali ke sini. Ke tempat Bianca dimakamkan.

Kuseret kakiku memasuki kompleks pemakaman yang sunyi dan suram. Tidak bisa kupercaya bahwa Bianca yang ceria harus berakhir di tempat sekelam ini. Kuedarkan pandangan mencari letak makam Bianca. Agak ke sebelah Barat, aku menemukan makam sederhana dengan nisan berwarna hitam.

 _Bianca Maria di Angelo. Kakak terkasih._

Aku berjongkok di samping makam itu. Makam Bianca nampak bersih. Malah terlalu bersih. Tidak ada sisa-sisa bunga di atasnya. Dan aku terlalu bingung untuk mampir membeli satu.

"Bianca?" Aku berbisik pada angin. Angin melembut, seolah Bianca memang bisa mendengarku. "Kenapa kau harus pergi?"

Tidak ada jawaban, tapi angin menderu.

"Aku mengacaukan Promku." bisikku sedih. Seandainya Bianca masih ada, dia akan memelukku dan mengelus rambutku, berkata bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi, Bianca tidak ada dan aku tidak akan baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa kita harus tinggal di Asrama itu?" Aku menunduk, mengamati tanah di bawah kakiku. "Kenapa kita harus terlahir yatim-piatu dan miskin, Bianca?"

 _Kita tidak miskin, Nico. Kita hanya kekurangan._ Bianca pernah menghiburku.

"Kenapa aku harus mengacaukan Prom?" tanyaku lagi. "Will tidak pantas mendapatkanku. Aku sudah melukai Reyn dengan pergi bersama Will. Dan sekarang aku kehilangan keduanya."

Aku merasa sangat egois. Bahkan saat aku depresi, aku masih memikirkan tentang kehilangan mereka. Kenapa sih aku ini? Kenapa aku masih memikirkan itu? Toh, akhirnya aku tidak bisa pergi ke Prom.

"Nico?"

Tubuhku membeku. Di hadapanku, Bianca berdiri dengan anggunnya. Ia memakai pakaian seperti pada saat ia meninggal. Jaket perak dan celana pemburu berwarna senada.

Tangisku meledak. Aku begitu merindukan Bianca, hingga sosoknya membuat rasa itu berlipat ganda. Betapa menyakitkan saat aku tahu Bianca berdiri sana, entah hasil ilusi atau memang arwahnya, tapi ia tidak akan kembali dan pulang bersamamku.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Suara Bianca terdengar sejernih lonceng. Aku bergidik. Bukan karena takut, tapi karena khawatir suara dan sosoknya akan menghilang kapan saja.

"Aku mengacaukan segalanya." Air mataku mulai meleleh. "Aku tidak bisa sepertimu, Bianca. Aku tidak bisa menjadi gadis cantik dan kuat sepertimu."

"Oh, Nico.." Aku merasakan sosok Bianca berjongkok di sebelahku. Meskipun mustahil, aku nyaris bisa merasakan tangannya mengelus-elus rambutku. "Kau hanya tertekan."

Aku tidak menjawab. Sosok Bianca memelukku. Anehnya, sosok ini tidak terasa dingin, seperti sosok yang sering digambarkan sebagai hantu. Sosok ini hangat. Pelukannya sehangat pelukan Bianca yang selalu kuingat.

"Nicole Torres, Nico. Ingatlah dia." bisik Bianca pelan. "Ingat apa yang kukatakan padamu, dulu? _You're perfectly damaged and there's nothing wrong with that. Even diamonds form under pressure and look at how beautiful they turn out._ "

Aku menyela dengan serak. " _But_ — _but, I will never turn out to be beautiful. I'm just damaged._ "

" _You're not._ "

Pelukan hangat Bianca lenyap. Dan suara itu memang bukan suara Bianca. Itu suara Reyn.

.

.

.

###

.

.

.

"Reyn." kataku pelan. Reyn berdiri kaku di depanku. Ia memandangiku dengan mata kelamnya, seolah bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia tentu tidak pernah melihatku menangis.

"Kau menangis." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya. Aku mengerjapkan mata, berusaha menjernihkan penglihatan.

"Untuk apa yang kau mengikutiku kemari?" tanyaku sedikit marah. Aku memandang nisan Bianca kembali. Reyn menelan ludah dengan gugup.

"Aku—aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak melakukan hal yang bodoh."

Aku tertawa hampa. "Oh, aku tidak akan bunuh diri. Kau bisa meninggalkanku sekarang."

"Kenapa aku harus begitu?"

Ada nada menantang dalam suaranya. Aku mendongak dan mendapati ia memandangku dengan lembut. Jenis pandangan yang menenangkan. Seperti cara Bianca memandangku. Atau.. Will.

 _Will._ Aku mengigit bibir. Mimpiku tentang Prom yang sempurna tidak akan pernah terwujud.

"Jangan berpikiran dangkal, Nico." Reyn berbicara. "Kupikir Will Solace ada benarnya. Kau tidak perlu merendahkan diriku atau merasa tidak pantas jika bersamanya. Dia memang tulus. Dan kau tak perlu melakukan tindakan bodoh."

"Oh, jadi kau peduli pada cowok Polling Hypephrodite?" sindirku. Aku cukup yakin wajah Reyn merona, tapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya.

Reyn menanggapi dengan pendek. "Ya, jika untuk kebahagiaanmu, maka aku peduli."

Aku terpaku. Rasa bersalah menelesup, mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal untuk meminta maaf. Tapi, aku menggertakkan gigi dan membalas perkataan Reyn dengan kasar.

"Jangan peduli padaku, Reyn. Aku tidak pantas dipedulikan."

Reyn mendekat dan berjongkok di sebelahku. Nyaris bisa kurasakan napasnya yang berbau peppermint saat ia berbicara pelan.

"Sebenarnya apa batasan pantas dan tidak pantas dalam hidupmu, Nico?"

Aku tidak bisa menjawab.

"Aku mencintaimu. Meskipun aku berharap kau memiliki perasaan yang sama, aku tak pernah ingin memaksamu membalas perasaanku. Dan saat aku marah karena hal itu, apakah itu tidak pantas?"

 _Pantaskah?_

"Kau selalu rumit, Nico. Bahkan Solace kesulitan mengenalmu." kata Reyn. Ada kesedihan di ujung kalimatnya. "Tapi, ia tidak kesulitan membuatmu jatuh cinta dan merasa bahagia. Tidak pantaskah aku untuk marah?"

 _Pantaskah?_

"Nico, aku senang bisa memiliki perasaan ini. Dan kau tak perlu membalasnya. Aku hanya minta satu hal. Jangan membuat dirimu kehilangan Solace. Dia pantas untukmu, tidak peduli kau berpikir bahwa kau tidak pantas."

Aku memutar tubuh dan memeluk Reyn. Pelukannya hangat. Sehangat pelukan Bianca. Dan aku menangis lagi. Kali ini bukan karena sedih, tapi karena lega. Lega karena ada yang bisa mulai memahamiku.

"Kupikir kau sudah tahu ini, tapi aku tahu seseorang yang namanya mirip denganmu, Nicole Torres." bisik Reyn. _Ya, aku tahu, Reyn_. Dan saat ia bicara, aku ikut berbicara. Malah aku cukup yakin Bianca juga menyumbang suaranya.

" _You're perfectly damaged and there's nothing wrong with that. Even diamonds form under pressure and look at how beautiful they turn out._ "

Reyn menarikku dan terperangah. Aku menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Bianca yang memberitahuku. Terima kasih karena telah mengingatkanku."

.

.

.

###

.

.

.

 **Epilog**

Aku tidak pernah memakai gaun sebelumnya, dan gaun ini membuatku bergerak-gerak gelisah di dalam mobil.

"Ya ampun, Nico, berhentilah bertingkah aneh." kata Hazel untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia yang menjemputku dari jalan di ujung Asrama —hah! Clarisse pikir dia bisa menghalangiku pergi ke Prom? Yang benar saja!— dan kami berangkat dengan mobilnya. Frank akan menemui Hazel di parkiran sekolah.

"Oh, maafkan aku." Aku menarik ujung gaun merah marunku sekali lagi. "Kau pikir gaun ini kependekan?"

Hazel memutar bola mata. "Astaga, tidak. Sudah kukatakan itu tadi. Kau cantik kok."

Aku mengerecutkan bibir. "Kau bilang begitu karena aku sahabatmu."

"Oh, bukan. Kita 'kan tak pernah bersahabat." Hazel mencibir tapi gagal tampak jahat karena seringai jahil muncul. Aku memukul bahunya. "Oh! Itu dia Frank!"

Aku menyipit dan melihat cowok berwajah Asia dengan tubuh tinggi kekar berdiri di sebelah mobil berwarna abu-abu. Dia memakai tuksedo biru yang senada dengan gaun model kerah milik Hazel.

Hazel memarkir mobilnya tepat di sebelah mobil Frank. Setelah kami keluar, ia langsung memeluk Frank. Mereka berbisik-bisik mesra dan aku hanya berdiri canggung di sebelah mereka.

"Hei, Nico. Kau mau kemana setelah ini?" tanya Hazel, setelah teringat aku masih bersama dirinya.

"Umm.. entahlah. Mungkin aku akan masuk dulu." kataku. Setelah dipikir-pikir, tidak ada gunanya menggigil kedinginan di luar untuk menunggunya.

"Aku duluan ya?" Hazel melemparkan tatapan meminta persetujuan.

Aku menyeringai. "Selamat bersenang-senang."

.

.

.

###

.

.

.

Aku lumayan yakin bahwa di selebaran _Hyperteé : Celebrate Your Summer!_ yang ditempel di sepanjang koridor, menyebutkan bahwa _dress-code_ pesta ini adalah Summer Outfit. Entah siapa orang bodoh yang menulis itu, tapi jelas aku tidak melihat satu orangpun yang memakai bikini dan pakaian selam di sini.

Aku menghampiri kursi di dekat meja tempat mengambil minuman dan duduk di sana, menunggu. Aku mulai gelisah saat melihat berbagai pasangan turun untuk berdansa. Rasanya kikuk sekali duduk sendirian tanpa punya seseorang yang bisa diajak ngobrol. Aku sempat melihat Percy dan Annabeth berdansa pelan di sudut ruangan. Kupikir Percy beberapa kali menginjak kaki Annabeth karena gadis itu sering melempar tatapan kesal pada Percy yang terus menyeringai. Lalu ada Jason dan Piper. Dan wah.. Frank dan Hazel. Kupikir mereka pasangan yang sempurna. Andai saja…

"Menunggu seseorang, Nona di Angelo?"

Hanya dengan mendengar suaranya, hatiku mencelos. Kegugupan dan kekikukan yang kurasakan perlahan menghilang. Di sebelah kiriku, berdiri sosok Will Solace. Rambut emasnya bergelombang indah. Matanya menatapku lembut. Dan ia memakai tuksedo marun, seakan menyesuaikan dengan gaunku. Aku menyeringai di luar keinginanku.

"Menunggumu tentu, Tuan Solace." jawabku, menahan diri untuk terkikik. Will mengedipkan mata dan menawarkan lengannya.

" _Shall we?_ "

Aku menyingkirkan segala keraguan dan menggapai lengannya. "Kuperingatkan ya, aku tidak bisa berdansa."

Will mengeratkan pelukan tangannya. "Dan aku pedansa yang hebat."

Malam itu adalah malam terhebat yang pernah kurasakan. Benar-benar malam Prom yang dambakan. Walaupun hanya semalam. Tapi malam yang mengesankan. Seolah malam ini, aku bisa mengeluarkan sisi-sisi terbaik dalam diriku. Hanya semalam bersama Will dan aku kini yakin bahwa aku tidak perlu menjadi seperti Bianca. Aku hanya perlu menjadi diriku sendiri, Nicole di Angelo.

Ketika Will memelukku di akhir malam itu, aku teringat Reyn. Meskipun aku berusaha tidak memikirkan rasa bersalahku karena tidak membalas perasaannya, aku sungguh-sungguh berharap dia bisa bersenang-senang malam ini. Mungkin malah menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dari diriku.

Seseorang yang bisa melihat berlian dalam dirinya. Dan juga bisa mencintainya.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Rasanya disclaimernya musti ditambahin : Walaupun saya tidak mendapat keuntungan finansial, saya mendapat keuntungan batiniah.~ *hekya* /apaansih

Wah, salahkan reading-listku yang kebanyakan teenlit. Rerata settingnya SMA. Pas baca bukunya Ava Dellaira, Love Letters To Dead dan nyampe di bagian Prom, kok mendadak kepikiran tiga trio cinta segitiga Solangeloyna ini~

Sayang sekali, aku gagal menyelipkan adegan Reyn kisses Nico, karena keterbatasan Plot. Dan rasanya agak nggak pantas kalo Reyn kisses Nico, padahal dia kasarannya udah nyerah soal Nico dan rela Nico sama Will. /mendadakngerasamaso/

I know, this is too menye-menye. Dan aku nggak nyangka bisa jadi sepanjang ini. Padahal target awal cuma 2000+ words. :'3

Btw, RnR? '-')9


End file.
